1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention is directed toward an improved ring saw.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Ring saws have a cutting ring rotatably mounted about the outer periphery of a circular disk saw body. Means are provided on the saw body for rotating the ring about the saw body. As the ring is rotated, cutting teeth mounted on the ring make a cut wide enough to receive both the ring and the saw body. The saw body is moved forward in the cut as the ring is rotated to cut through an object such as a tree. A known ring saw is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,209 by way of example.
Ring saws have the advantage over disk or circular saws in requiring less power to operate them since only an outer ring, instead of an entire disk, requires rotation. However the known ring saws have disadvantages. There is difficulty in mounting the ring saw on the saw body to take stresses such as those applied by a cut tree resting on the saw. There is also difficulty in protecting the drive means, for rotating the ring about the saw body, from dirt and debris. The cutting teeth on known ring saws are also easily damaged and it is difficult to replace the damaged cutting teeth on the ring.